Britney
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: After a phone call one night, Matt can't seem to shift a certain dream from his head. / Berryford. / Contains BritBerry, PezBerry and Cherry friendship too.


This story came from one of the posts on yellingrutherford on Tumblr, like seriously, it's been eating away at me, so I knew I had to do something. Originally I was going to smut this up, but it's 4am and I just want to get it posted, so here it is. :)

**Title**: Britney.  
><strong>Chapter<strong>: 1/1  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Berryford w/ Cherry, PezBerry and BritBerry friendship.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After a phone call one night, Matt can't seem to shift a certain dream from his head.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Just really for 2x2 I guess.

* * *

><p>Since Matt had transferred from McKinley he'd been having the weirdest ass dreams. Most of them didn't really play on his mind much after, he put it down to missing his friends and missing the antics from them, but this one, this one sat like a big lump on his brain. It wouldn't shift and frankly, it was a little disturbing, well not all of it, but enough of it.<p>

It had all started after his nightly phone call to Rachel, the two had been dating since the beginning of Junior year and some stupid transfer wasn't going to stop that, he only had another year and a half of school and he was free to follow her wherever she wanted to go.

"Britney?"

"Yeah, Schue wasn't all that adamant on it at first, but it got Brit singing and dancing and after that he seemed okay with it. Anyway, Santana wants me to sing 'Baby One More Time', which I mean, I'm okay with, I'm not one to turn down a singing opportunity but herself and Mike claimed I had to go the full out and dress in the proper clothing. You know, they're only doing it because you're too far away to kick their asses"

"Don't worry, I still have those sleepover pictures of Santana, I'll blackmail her, as for Chang, tell him I'll be there to kick his ass in two weeks"

Rachel laughed a little. "Still, I suppose their correct, everyone else has been dressed in their outfits and it's made the performances so much more entrancing to watch, what could it hurt?"

"No way, Puck already drools on you enough and Finn will basically lapse into cardiac arrest"

"Green is so not your colour babe" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Today it is" He answered. "Rach, I don't feel comfortable with them all perving over you when you head in, in that short skirt"

"Like the ones I wore for a while last year?"

"Point exactly"

"Fine, I promise I won't wear anything to make you uncomfortable" She answered. "Pretty sure it's only because you're not here to see it that you're so bothered about it"

"I still wouldn't feel comfortable with it" He reasoned. "I'd be there to remind them that you're already taken though"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" She promised. "I miss you"

"I miss you too babe, too much, but I'm heading up for the weekend in two weeks, it's not that long now, I promise"

"I know" She sighed. "I really should get some sleep before I face the wrath of Santana tomorrow when I tell her no. I love you"

"I'll sort it out, don't worry" He replied. "I love you, goodnight"

"Night" He smiled at her mumble, knowing she was already curled down in bed, eyes half closed. He waited a few more moments as her breathing got shallower before he hung up. He still didn't understand how she could fall asleep so fast and so easily.

**[To]Santana:** I still have the pictures from the sleepover just before I left, don't make me use them!

**[To]Mike:** Chang, if you do not want your ass kicked, I suggest you keep your pervy fantasies of my girlfriend to yourself.

Matt stood up lazily, pulling his jeans and t-shirt off to leave him in his boxers, before he climbed back into bed, picking his phone up again.

**[From]Santana:** Rutherford! I thought we were on the same team, don't do that shit to me. I'm just having fun. B would look totally hot in that school girl uniform!

**[From]Mike:** Dude, c'mon, I was just helping her with her song choice and the outfit just makes everything more real. Also, she's my best friend, I don't like you implying that she makes front page in my spank bank... because she doesn't... much.

**[From]Mike: **Just kidding! If you're going to hurt me, please leave the face and the abs alone. I'll apologise to her tomorrow.

Matt rolled his eyes, switching his phone to silent before throwing it onto the bedside table, eyes falling closed. His best friends could be serious jerks sometimes.

"_If I'm going to do this, costume and all, I need back-up's" Rachel turned to her best friends seriously. _

"_We can find you some cheerio's" Britt smiled before leaning forward and linking her pinkie with Rachel's. "I totally want to help though" _

"_Oh Britt, you can" Rachel smirked as she eyed the two sat in front of her._

* * *

><p>"<em>On three, start the routine" Britt shouted at the small group gathered in the hallways. "This is going to be amazing" She giggled, clapping her hands as she began to walk backwards to give them more room to come towards her. "THREE!" <em>

_Rachel broke out into her 'Baby One More Time' routine, two figures walking next to her doing the same routine. Dream Matt began to laugh as he realised that Santana was one of them, her hair in pigtails and a short crop top and sweats hanging to her body. _

_He turned to the other figure next to Rachel, trying to figure out who it could be, pretty sure it wasn't any of the cheerio's. His eyes caught the abs on the stomach of the girl. _

_Jesus, she had better abs than he did. _

_The person kept her head down, so it was hard for Matt to make out her face, instead trailing back to her stomach. There was only one other person who had abs like that... _

_Mike. _

_Ew. Ew. Ew. Wake up Matt, wake up. _

"_That was perfect guys" Britt grinned, running to throw her arms around Rachel and Santana. _

"_Can I go change now?" The figure finally looked up and dream Matt found himself screaming and closing his eyes as tight as he could. _

_That was Chang all right. _

"_Sure. Thanks Mike, this means a lot, maybe next time you'll think before you make me dress like this" _

"_Yeah, sure, whatever" Mike mumbled, before turning to run into the nearest bathroom. "Sometimes I hate you guys being my best friends"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, baby" Rachel's voice was soft in his ear, her fingers tickling the other side of his face lightly. "Matt, wake up, I have something to show you" <em>

_He groaned a little, head turning towards hers so that he could nudge her nose with his own. _

"_You're the sweetest thing in the world" She giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips as his eyes began to open slowly, his hand coming up to rub the sleep from them. _

"_Let's not let that out to everyone else though" He mumbled. "They already know you have my balls in your purse, this would just top it off" _

_Rachel rolled her eyes, slapping his arm gently. "I have no such thing Matthew" _

_He smirked up at her lazily, before his eyes registered her hair. _

_Pigtails. _

_He saw her smirk as his eyes floated down to the rest of her, the school girl uniform glaring back at him. _

"_I thought that if everyone else got to see this, then you should do too" She answered. "So, what do you think, did I do Britney Spears justice?" _

"_Babe, you're 1000 times more hotter than she ever could be dressed like this" He answered, one hand coming up to wrap around her waist, pulling her down to lay on top of him. "Is it Christmas?"_

_She giggled, pressing a kiss to his jaw, before resting her head into the crook of his neck. "Thank you" _

"_No, thank you" He smirked, before moaning as she moved a little, brushing against the obvious bulge in his trousers. As she giggled once more, he knew she'd done it on purpose. _

"_I think I may have been a naughty girl and I'm fairly certain that I need to be taught a lesson" She whispered, running a hand up one of his arms, grabbing onto his bicep, before smirking at him, all the while still looking innocent. "Do you think you could teach me that lesson Mr Rutherford?" _

Matt finally gave up trying to ignore it, already throwing things into a bag that he'd need.

**[To]Rachel:** You're driving me insane babe, I'll be home by 4 so make sure to keep your night free. Xo

**[From]Rachel: **You're coming up now, as in today? I most definitely will keep my night free, Mike's not talking to me anyway so those plans are up in the air. I made him dress like Britney, funniest payback in the world. Xo

Oh yeah, he was disturbed now, but hey, if that part of the dream could come true, then he had high hopes on the last part.

**[To]Rachel: **Could have gone my whole life without that image. Keep your Britney costume... oh and the pigtails. You know I like something to grip onto. ;) xo

**[From]Rachel:** Sure thing, Mr Rutherford. ;) xo


End file.
